


Brothers in Grief

by BeFreeOnWeekends101



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Feels, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Felix gets better, He'll be adopted, Kid has a non-canon actual name, M/M, Sympathic Kid, Ted's brother does love him, all the craziness from the actual games, slight shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeOnWeekends101/pseuds/BeFreeOnWeekends101
Summary: (An "acquaintances to friends to brothers" story.)(Backstory and AU.)After nearly killing each other and realizing there's something wrong with their family, rich kid twins Felix and Theodore Huxley are lost when their perfect lives aren't as perfect as they once thought. But soon they find an unexpected solace in one of the new kids who knows how they feel and join him on his crazy adventures.





	1. Cain Was Never Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix completes his plan to kill Ted, only to overhear an argument between his parents and fall apart. But luckily(?), his plan didn't work out as originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied abuse, attempted murder, suicidal thoughts, self loathing.

Felix and Theodore Huxley were once normal twins, they were happy and they love each other like they should. But then one day, their father, the head of a company called 'AppleSoft', began put pressure on the two and started spoiling Felix for being the older twin and neglecting Ted for being the younger twin, their mother kept quiet about it by being threatened with a divorce.

In those three years, Felix became the angry, abusive, cold, and cruel five-year-old equivalent of a perfect businessman while Ted stayed more innocent and too naive to realize how much his brother truly changed. Until one very fateful day...

Felix came up with a plan to kill Ted by tricking him into killing a kid named Ozzy in order to be the sole heir of their company, and it was about to work with the help of the two new kids Nugget and Kid. Kid handed Felix Ms. Applegate's pointing stick to hit Ted with, "Oh, the teacher's pointing stick. Excellent choice, this'll do splendidly.", the ruder snob said before walking over to his brother, "Well, Teddy, it's time.", he continued calmly.

"Okay, I'm ready. ...But where's Ozzy?", Ted asked, making Felix scoff wickedly. "Oh, poor simple stupid Teddy. This isn't a grave for Ozzy. No, no, no... It's for you.", he told him, a dark smile appear on his face as he and Ted moved closer to the deep hole Nugget dug. "Wait, no. What? Felix, you can't! I did everything you said!", Ted pleaded, "And AppleSoft thanks you for your service.", Felix responded coldly. Felix whacked Ted hard enough with the stick that he fell into the hole and screamed, landing with a hard THUD.

"Now for the spiders.", Felix said to Kid, "What?", he responded. Kid thought Ted already suffered enough as he could already tell he shockingly survived that fall, but Felix clearly didn't think the same. "Drop the spider in the hole!", Felix snapped back, "Okay, okay...", Kid said, reluctantly dumping the spiders and the jar onto poor Ted.

A while after school, Felix went home after taking Nugget to a McDonald's to make up for the make-believe nugget factory he promised for the dirty deed, only to unexpectedly listen into a certain argument his parents were having in the living room.

"Simon, you bastard! I just got a call from the principal that Theodore disappeared at the school, you can't just except this! You're supposed to love and protect your children, not neglect them and treat their deaths as if nothing happened!", Mrs. Huxley shouted in anger, tears streaming down her face, "Watch your tongue, love. Felix might be home. In any case, my dear Elinor, Theodore wasn't business material with how you were spoiling him. I knew Felix would end up be the true heir to my throne, no need for that disappointment of a spare.", Mr. Huxley responded calmly, showing no emotions even. Felix's eyes widened at the horrid conversation. Felix had been calling Ted that for as long as his father 'cared'.

Elinor stomped her high-heel at that, "IS BUSINESS THE ONLY THING YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT?! NO WONDER FELIX AND THEODORE DON'T HAVE FRIENDS!", she bellowed, Felix flinching as she normally doesn't yell so loud, "Temper, temper. I'm only teaching Felix what I learned at his age, Theodore was just in the way and needed to be taken care of.", Simon talked back. Has Felix's grandpa really been doing the same to his dad as he's done with him and Ted?

"I was giving Ted what he deserved, you were spoiling Felix by giving him what you got instead of REAL affection. Your father was sick, and so are you. You were threatening me to keep quiet while you turned sweet little Felix into the horrible person you were turned into and left his brother to die off.", Elinor spat out, "That might be true, but it's good for the family business. Now how about you shut your mouth before I call a divorce, hmm?", Simon hissed back, proving that he really doesn't care at all. Felix gasped quietly in shock, he thought his father loved him.

The twisted man decided to go through the divorce as the enraged woman gave him a look that Felix knew said 'no', causing the boy to run all the way to him bedroom. "This... T-This has to be a joke. Father does love me, he just has... a funny way... of... showing it.", Felix said, slowly starting to realize the issue. Ted said that before, but it wasn't true for a long time.

He was lied to when his father said he loved him, just like he did with Ted to kill him. He then looked at the mirror and walked towards it, but it was almost like he was staring at another person, his peridot green eyes, neat blonde hair, and blue shirt with a red tie intimidating him slightly. At that same moment, his frozen little heart finally thawed out but then started to break in realization.

His whole family was messed up. He was blinded by the wealthy lies, it was finally clear to him. But now, as far as he's concerned, he didn't have a family left. His mother was now in the process of being thrown out, his father never loved him, and he just killed the only sibling he had. And he turn into something awful and terrifying to even himself alone. A horrible person, a liar, a murderer... _A monster..._

He slowly back away from the mirror as tears fell down his cheek feeling mortified, "Oh, god... No... No, no, no, no, no...", he mumbled before falling to his knees and looking at his shaking hands, "Teddy... What have I done?", he continued. He stared at Ted's empty bed across from his own and walked over to it, grabbing an old teddy bear his brother had since before they could walk. He walked back to his own bed and curled up into a ball while starting to sob, the bear squeezed tightly to his chest as his final faulty source of comfort.

What has he become? He was now the solo heir of his father's company, but at what cost? He didn't want that life anymore. He lost everyone who truly cared for him, now he was all alone by himself without even a single friend he could console with. All he wished for at the moment was for his brother to be with him longer, for him to see the signs before he changed, for him to take back the lies he set up before it was too late. He wished for people who could still care...

By sundown, he was still drowning in his sadness in his room. He stopped crying in a ball on his bed, but he was now sitting down on the floor thinking about a way to kill himself. Maybe he'll jump off the roof or overdose on medicine, or even hang himself by the neck? At this point, anything like those would be a lot better than living a life of pain, regret, misery, and shame. Suddenly, the door was opened by a damaged looking figure holding an ax who looked just like Felix except for the clothes and messy hair, snapping him out of his suicidal thoughts. "...T-Teddy?", Felix quietly spoke in both joy and fear.


	2. Twin Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ted comes back and nearly kills Felix, the brothers start to regain most of what they lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Abuse mention, strangling, attempted murder, suicidal thoughts, self loathing.

The figure did turn out to be Ted, damaged and dirty from what happened to him earlier that day. He was slowly panting, "_Felix..._", he growled in a sinister tone, clutching the ax tighter in his angry grasp. "I... though we killed you.", Felix said standing up, "The kid you made bury me had passed out from his blood loss half way through burying me, I crawled out... But you won't go ANYWHERE.", Ted said in a sinister tone as he backed Felix up against the wall, "W-What are you doing? Teddy?!", Felix said, slowly starting to panic.

"MY NAME IS THEODORE! I gave you all my things, I always stood by by your side, I even took the blame and injuries for you! And what I get in return? My own grave! How could you do this to me?! You never cared about me, even though I cared about you greatly! And THIS is the thanks I get?!", Ted shouted back.

He was burning with pain, hate, and betrayal, Felix knew this was all his fault. "It's time for me to stand up for myself! If I can't be the company's heir, THEN YOU CAN'T EITHER!", Ted yelled before pinning Felix to the wall by his clothes with the ax and wrapping his hands around his throat with violent shakes.

Felix tried to breathe but couldn't even speak, his own hands trying to pry Ted's off his neck. Ted then realized what he was doing and let go of his brother in shock, Felix gasping for air and rubbing his neck in relief at the sudden release. Ted calmed down, but he was mortified at what just happened. He never tried to hurt Felix before, it just felt so wrong. Felix hoped he would now understand how he felt once he realized his mistakes as he freed himself.

"I... I don't know anymore... It is true, right?", Ted said, "Teddy-", Felix tried to say before Teddy lifted his hand briefly to interrupt him, "Just forget it, I don't want to hear what you think after I tried to strangle you... You'd never empathize with another living thing, anyway...", his twin said before starting to leave the room. Ted genuinely thought that Felix never loved him or anything in their lives, but deep down, that wasn't true. There was nothing that could change him forever.

Felix just felt even worse from it, and that was when the emotional dam broke. Felix fell to his hands and knees loudly, causing Ted to stop and turn around. Felix was started to sob louder than Teddy ever heard him before, his eyes sending down waterfalls of tears and his nose like a dripping sink faucet. Three years of bottled up emotions was finally let out all at once, Ted grimacing at the sight as he tried to comfort his sibling. Felix looked up at Ted and wiped his face.

"Y-You honestly think I was always h-heartless? I w-was just trying to make f-father happy, b-but h-he doesn't care for me e-either. He l-lied to me and t-turned me i-into what he wanted...", Felix admitted, "I.. I JUST BECAME A MONSTER, A FUCKING MONSTER! And I did enjoy it! I'm the one who deserves to die, not you! I was so abusive, it wasn't fair to you! Maybe I should choke on something poisonous while I'm at it... I'm just... I am so sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...", he continued and apologized, revealing to Ted how hopeless he really was.

Ted was shocked, he didn't know Felix would regret something like this right of the bat. How could he know they both were in pain at such a young age? They were just kids, they shouldn't have gone through this. Ted hugged Felix for the first time in a long while, Felix finally excepting it and hugging him back. "I forgive you, Felix... I love you...", Ted said calmly to his twin, "...I love you too, Teddy...", Felix said shakily. The twins may might have lost their mother, but at least they have each other. Though, their story was not over yet...


	3. Best of the Worst Day Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Ted have a miserable day, but start to feel better when Kid sympathizes with them and becomes their friend. They also learn about the rewinding days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Abuse mention, eating disorder, addiction mentions, mentioned underage drinking.

When the two Huxleys woke up, they realized they're both physically healed. Now that they thought about it, they noticed that a lot of things at school that happened, such as Ozzy's death and Nugget losing his own arm, were erased even though it was still the next day. They were curious and confused, but now wasn't the time for that. They got up and got ready for school, although they end up a little late this time. Their father wasn't pleased by that. To make matters worse, by the time they got to school, it started raining hard and they had to go in wet.

Meanwhile, Kid went through a similar thing but had an umbrella to keep him dry. And after setting off a firecracker in the 'stupid class', he triggered Ms. Applegate who was somehow still suffering from withdrawal to snap and go off like a ticking time bomb. "...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I HATE TEACHING!!! I HATE THIS NEW SCHOOL!!! I HATE CHILDREN!!! I HATE EVERYTHING!!!", the now-manic woman screamed before running out of the room and slamming the door behind her with Nugget entering immediately after.

Kid noticed still-soaked Ted giving a whistle that basically said 'Jesus Christ, she went crazy...' at that while playing with his toy car. Nugget looked at Kid, "Nugget saw teacher running down the hallway, why is teacher sad?", he asked, "She snapped.", Kid answered, "So Nugget is not the craziest person anymore?", Nugget continued, "Possibly.", Kid responded, "This pleases Nugget, Nugget will carry his new sanity status with honor.", Nugget said happily smiling, "That's great, Nugget.", Kid responded smiling and rolling his eyes. Kid walked over to check on Ted after Nugget whispered something else to him.

Ted looked up at him, "Hi.", he said, "Hey. Uh, I just wanna say I'm sorry for being involved in what happened yesterday. Nugget says he's sorry, too.", Kid responded and apologized. Ted's eyes widened at that statement, how did they remember something like that when the damage was reversed? Ted might make weird assumptions sometimes, but maybe Kid and Nugget know about the day changing everything else as well. "I, uh, don't remember you guys doing anything bad to me, but if you did, I forgive both of you.", Ted said, trying to sound as normal as he could. But he knew that even if he was that smart, Kid wouldn't buy the act. "Well, um, I'm gonna see if Ms. Applegate hasn't killed herself yet. See you around, Ted!", Kid said before he walked over to wherever Ms. Applgate went, "Heh, bye.", Ted responded awkwardly. This was gonna be a long day...

After morning time, Ted explained to Felix that Kid and Nugget also remember things that were reversed. He was also surprised at that and tried to play it off as if he didn't remember as well. At least they weren't alone in that mess. However, their bad day just gets worse at every turn. Then finally it was the end of the day and Kid was about to give Ms. Applegate her pill.

For some reason, the rich boys started feeling slower and weaker than earlier. As soon as Ms. Applegate gave her remote control to him and left, Kid saw the twins slowly walking down the steps behind him. Suddenly, the two Huxleys fell unconscious to the ground. Kid gasped and ran to their side, a headache and sore stomach appearing from thinking about a certain memory. No one else was around to get help, let alone who would understand why it happened except him. He wasn't gonna let their parents have them suffer like his own has him, he wasn't gonna ignore them like that now. "Yes, it's an emergency! A couple of kids passed out!", Kid said panicking on the phone.

A few hours later, the twins woke up in the hospital with an IV attached to each of them, Kid standing behind the doctor in front of the two other boys. Felix groaned as he and Ted sat up, "Where are we?", he asked, "You're in the hospital, boys. My son called you in and I talked to your mother about it.", the woman said. The twins were a bit relieved, they wouldn't of heard the end of it if father was told about this. The doctor left after asking them a few questions to help with other patients, leaving Kid alone with the two. "What's wrong with you two? You just lied to my mom about your condition, you should've just told her you both passed out from hunger.", Kid lectured them. The were surprised as how well he knew their situation.

"H-How do you know that?", Ted asked, "I'm smarter than I look, it would explain why you didn't eat anything at lunch. Now, who exactly is making you both starve?", Kid answered and asked, Felix and Ted flinched, "...F-Father, mother doesn't do the same to us...", Ted answered hesitantly, "He keeps putting us through training and makes us refuse things like eating...", Felix added, Kid's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Well, I can relate. You know, my parents were never actually proud of what I do either. I went through similar things with them, that's how I was able to tell. You know how Ms. Applegate is addicted to the pills the chemical you gave me makes? I kinda go through the same thing with alcohol, if you know what that is.", Kid admitted wholeheartedly, Felix pinched the ridge of his nose briefly as Ted showed a surprised expression filled with empathetic worry. "Oh, for the love of...", Felix muttered, "But I can't help but be curious, how come you're the only ones from my currant kindergarten who fully remember rewinds? I thought only me, Nugget, and two others at another school would know.", Kid asked, changing the subject, "We don't know, we just do.", Ted answered after he and Felix glanced at each other, "Well, since you're aware of every detail, I might as well tell you what I know.", Kid responded. Felix and Ted listened to his hints and facts.

After a few minutes, they moved off of talking about their home lives and rewinds to happier things, such as what they like to do in their spare time, how they each are hoping to get better, the fact that Felix is the older twin, and what they would do during school breaks. After the twins were well enough to leave and visiting hours ended, Felix asked something unexpected. "Say, um... Before you go, I want to ask something of you.", Felix spoke out, "Okay, sure. What business is it?", Kid asked, "It's not business, not this time... Will you please be friends with us?", Felix explained and asked, Kid's eyes widen before he smiled, "I'd like that, very much. Everyone else at school is way too busy to even hang out with me, even Nugget.", he answered, "That's great, Kid!", Ted beamed.

"Norman.", Kid corrected him, "I'm sorry?", Felix asked, he and Ted looking a bit confused, "Norman, my real name is Norman. You didn't think Kid wasn't just a nickname, did you?", Kid answered, "Oh.", Felix said sounding embarrassed, "I'm sorry.", Ted said in a similar way. Kid just chuckled at that, "It's fine, nobody seemed to bother asking. And because I didn't tell anyone before, not even Nugget, you both are the first to know. And you didn't hear from me, but Nugget's real name is Hector. Don't ask how I know that without him telling me, I just do.", he said honestly, "Okay, that makes sense, I guess. Well, bye!", Ted replied, "See you tomorrow then, Kid!", Felix added before he and Ted started to leave, "See ya!", Kid said before heading to the back exit where his mom is.

Kid was glad he got to know the Huxley twins better, he used to pray that there was more to them than a hardhearted rich boy and a painfully naive one. He was happy that he was right. He also had a few things in common them. They all wanted friends for comfort in their lives, they all wanted to someday be free, and they all were done wrong by horrible adults. Kid used to think all adults were the same in terms of cruelty and recklessness, but after hearing about the twins' mother and knowing for certain Bob's just as friendly, he had some of his faith restored. He was becoming hopeful this time, but for now, he had to help out Buggs tomorrow morning.


End file.
